Once Upon A Time Frozen
by Disney's Frozen Fan
Summary: Takes place in season 1 and moves as time goes on. The Storybrooke museum of art is reopening for the first time in 13 years, but the soon to be curator won't open up in fear. Henry knows who she really is, and while Emma is trying to solve a murder case, he tries to get the curator to let it go.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1: Fear part 1

Storybrooke is, as it always is, mysterious, and ever since the savior arrived, even more so. But somethings were strange even aside from the curse. For instance the Arlington School for girls. The school had but a few residents now, but it used to be wild and free with the doors always open. No one knew why. We begin with the two remaining orphans at the school.

"Lisa!" Hannah yelled, knocking on the door. She yelled again,"Lisa!"

The door never opened, never, not ever since the incident. Hannah tried looking through the socket, wishing to even get a glimpse of her sister. She had done this many times before, but she still tried. Even now, 13 years after the incident, the door has not moved. Hannah never heard a sound except for the occasional shuffle or breath. Hannah had tried every way imaginable to get in, waiting until the housekeeper brought Lisa food, the window, picking the lock, air vents(did not go well), and almost a crowbar. The door was impenetrable, unbreakable, and the only real image she had of her sister.

On the other side of the door was Lisa, a girl who never dared speak, almost never ate, and never stepped outside of her room. Lisa Stuart Arlington never forgave herself. It was a terrible blizzard a year ago. The ground was covered in frost and snow. She had made it happen. Lisa didn't know how it worked, but it just...happened. She didn't wish to recall any details, but the thought always burned in her mind. She made it happen... And Hannah suffered because of it.

When the clock tower tolled, for the first time in who know when they both knew it was a sign, whether it be good or bad, they didn't know. Change was coming...and soon the door would open.

A week later...

Hannah knew it, Lisa knew it, one in joy, one in fear. This was the day when the door had to open. In their parents will it was written that when she reached the age of 21 she would inherit their museum. Hannah was ecstatic, Lisa was sitting beside the door and talking about it to no one. To Lisa her sister was a human countdown, she the bomb. All she had to do was sign the contract, that's it, no big deal. In her hands the pen froze and the paper likewise. This was the fifth time today this had happened. No matter how many times she practiced, it always froze. She still didn't know how this was possible, and more importantly, how to control it. What was she going to do, pretty soon Hannah would wake up and... No don't think about it, she told herself. What to do, what to do. It was at this point in time, the caretaker of the house knocked on the door.

"Lisa your sister wishes for me to open the door to the school, should I..." He began only to be interrupted before he could begin to open the door.

"Yes yes go ahead." Lisa ended the talking. It was the first time she had talked to someone in 13 years, but she did not wish to be buried deeper in trouble.

Hannah, however was a whole different story. As soon as she woke up from a sleep that would make a Mexican wrestler seem elegant, she was wildly excited. Hannah ran out of her room instantly going back to change out of her pajamas. She was dressed in jeans, a green shirt with a brown jacket enlaced with vines. The girl sped down the hall, bumping into the caretaker Nathan.

"Oh sorry Nathan, umm... Could you open the doors by the way?" Nathan nodded, glad to be serving the family. Hannah continued her running, opening every door and window she came upon. She saw Nathan at Lisa's door, and heard her sisters voice for the first time. She sounded a lot like Mom, Hannah thought. Mom. She would have liked this. Will Lisa? Wait did her sister just say yes?! As in yes open the doors?! Hannah laughed and raced to the slowly opening doors. She could see people, actual people, just by the museum, probably waiting for her sister. Hannah immediately raced towards the museum, nearly bumping into a hairdresser and a biker, only to nearly get hit by a car. The car stopped and the driver quickly ran to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright miss?" Julius said lending a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1: Fear part 2

The headline read "Seven women found dead." Emma had become accustomed to being sheriff, but murder was oddly enough, not common in Storybrooke. Sure there had been a few, but this was a slaughter. Seven women were raped and murdered then left dead in a car park. There were fingerprints, that was a start, but it didn't match anyone in the files. Whomever it was, knew how to hide.

"Hey mom!" Henry said, bursting in, interrupting Emma's train of thought. Emma spun around to face her son. She was glad he was here admittedly, but nonetheless annoyed that he barely went to school anymore.

"Henry, shouldn't you be at school?" Emma asked, wishing her concentration hadn't been broken. The boy shrugged and answered, "I wanted to help you."

Emma still hadn't grown accustomed to this, even after the time she had been in Storybrooke. Henry looked at the discarded newspaper, then brought out his book, comparing each victim. Emma had gotten her phone out, she had to explain this whole thing to Regina. Voicemail.

"Here we go." Henry said, handing his mom the book. It had nothing to do with the murder. The picture was of a two women standing on either side of a door. Emma stared at her son confused and asked what this had to do with the replied explaining, "The art museum reopens today, Elsa and Anna are probably linked to it somehow. There's no such thing as coincidence in Storybrooke."

Emma didn't believe in magic, not yet anyway, but Henry was right about something, the murders at the same time as the museum opening couldn't be a coincidence.

"Ok kid, I'll check it out, you stay out of trouble." Emma said, knowing he wouldn't. Henry nodded then taking his backpack left the sheriff's office.

Regina as usual, was not pleased. She was one of the few people who remembered, so she knew who was good for her, and bad. The opening of this museum was bad. She had known of the ice queens power, and knew no curse could destroy it, no matter how she tried. To make matters worse, various murders had popped up in Storybrooke, and knowing the sheriff, she was suspect number 1. Then again, she thought, she would link the murders to this place. If she played her cards correctly she could take out to birds with one stone. She knew just how to do that.

Hannah was flustered, and nervous, and felt like she was going blurt out everything. Julius was handsome, I'm a guy so I don't know how to describe a man who is handsome, but girls out there, just imagine what you want.

"He-he-hi! I'm Hannah." Hannah began, making a fool of herself. Julius lended an arm to help the girl up saying, "Julius, I run the department store on south drive."

Hannah stood up, stammering a response, but to no avail Julius immediately brushed her off, "I'm sorry for nearly hitting the curator of this beautiful place." Hannah stuttered trying to explain that her sister was the curator. They talked, mostly about actual things that were happening. To Julius, it was standard talk, to Hannah it was more of "Blah blah blah Hannah blah blah you look lovely today blah bl-"

A small boy bumped between them, interrupting the nonexistent conversation. Henry stood with a convincing look asking, "Excuse me miss could give me a tour of that old schoolhouse I made a bet with my friends so..." Hannah answered that she would gladly give a tour, mainly because she was in lala land. Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people, trying his best to get her away from Julius.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 1: Fear part 3

Henry dragged Hannah into the schoolhouse. She had left lala land after tripping on a step but was dazed from being yanked around. Henry however, was quite pleased with his plan. It had to go by the story, Anna had to fall for Kristof. The main problem was FINDING the ice seller. First things first, get Elsa out of her sped ahead and turned a corner. Hannah stood their dazed and dizzy but straightened herself.

"Kid! Kid! Little boy! Where did you go?" She yelled whilst looking around. She couldn't let him get lost, he could be stuck or... He just can't get lost. She called Nathan and told him to search the school until the boy was found. Unfortunately for her Henry knew how Elsa managed to eat all those years. Henry put his jacket on a chair to drive attention away then climbed out the window. A cellar door was placed by the side of the building, it's doors screaming of age. Henry opened them wide with moths and dust bursting from the cellar. Inside was a small kitchen and a dumbwaiter. Henry climbed into the dumbwaiter and began hoisting himself up.

"Little boy! Little boy!" Hannah called worrisomely. This kid may have a head start but she knew this school backwards forwards and sideways. Aha! There he is. She could see a sliver of his jacket in the closet. Hannah slowly crept towards it then opened the door wide in one swift motion.

"Aha!" She yelled, only to be disappointed by the decoy. Where could he be, she grabbed the jacket and looked around. He couldn't be far. The window! Hannah walked over to the window, looking outside for the boy. He wasn't outside, so he had to be in-Hannah backed away from the cellar door. She, although childishly, was terrified of it. Everyday she could hear crying, or clanging, and the one time she did go in, she swore she saw a blue light swirling around, freezing things as it went. She couldn't...she had to... If that kid could do it so could she.

Lisa stood by her bed, just like every other day, crying. Not big blubbering crying of course, nobody does that in real life. Just crying. The bell for the dumb waiter rang, a constant reminder of her imprisonment. It rang again. Lisa sighed and went over, opening the hatch. The girl let out a yell of surprise to see a kid was in there.

"Who are you? Get out now! Please!" Lisa yelled, backing away. Henry climbed out of the dumbwaiter and got up. Lisa continued to move away, wanting not to hurt the kid.

"It's alright, I know... If you just go-"

"Get out!" Henry brought forth the storybook and opened it to the two sisters.

"Look I know you're scared but if you just let me..."

"GET OUT NOW!" The girl yelled, letting forth a spiral of unintentional ice blasts that crept along the walls like serpents. Henry took shelter behind the bed. This was the first time he had seen magic, actual magic. He was dumbfounded, as any one would be, and a little afraid, bet he kept trying to help. Lisa covered her head in shame while Henry stood back up.

"I know you're scared, I know you're just trying to protect your family, believe me my mom is the same way. She lost her parents to magic too, but she found them. You can't change what happened, but you can be with your sister now. You can be with your family again." Henry explained, hopeful that it will help, "All you have to do is go out there, and be with her."

3 minutes earlier downstairs

Hannah slowly entered the cellar, as dark and creepy as it was. She yelled at the first sound. It was just a cellar ,it wasn't haunted, it was just a cellar...hopefully. The creak of an empty dumbwaiter moving down its shaft caught her attention. She looked up the shaft. Were those voices? The ghosts? No one was the boy. Hannah looked around, now she got it. This was a kitchen, and the dumbwaiter lead up to her sister's room. Hannah climbed into the dumbwaiter and gradually hoisted herself up.

Upstairs

Lisa did not respond to Henry's monologue, but just sat there, not wishing to speak. The girl stood and calmed herself, perhaps he was right, maybe he was wrong. She turned and stared at the door. That door had controlled her life, and if what the kid said was true, that if she stopped holding back she could... No I can't. I could hurt Hannah. This is the best for her. Is it?! Just open the door, you don't have to go out there, you just have to... She reached for the doorknob, hesitantly. Lisa recoiled, then took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob. The door slowly opened. Unknown to Lisa the dumbwaiter had gone up again, with her sister inside, listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Story 2: Opening part 1

Emma meanwhile, had gotten nowhere. With no known matching fingerprints she had only one option left though she did not enjoy it remotely. The door to Mr. Golds shop jangled as Emma stormed in. Gold turned, cleaning a silver blade.

"It wasn't me I assure you." He said, knowing Emma would turn up eventually.

"Whoever this is isn't on police records, if anyone knows about them ,it's you." Emma said while Gold set the sword down.

"I hope you have deduced that its related to the museum."

"Yes"

"I don't know about police records but I do have a little history lesson for you." Gold placed a file on the countertop, in it as Emma examined, were photos and documents.

"22 years ago a northern couple moved here and established the museum, it was filled with art and history no one had even known about, including some history the mayor didn't approve of, claiming it was inappropriate for children. The couple had two girls, Lisa and Hannah." Gold explained the whole thing while Emma examined the corresponding pictures, "They built their home the Arlington estate, which turned school which turned abandoned after the incident."

Emma perked her head up and quizzically asked, "Incident?" Gold nodded and showed a photo of a car stuck in a lake.

"Young Hannah, made it out with nothing but a cold, despite the fact that it had crashed through a tree, and landed upside down underwater. The older Lisa said nothing of the incident, as she was traumatized by what the reporters assumed to be her parents death. After that the museum closed down, until today at least. My best guess is that whoever killed those people either wants something from the museum, or doesn't want it to show something."

Emma took the file and said, "So if I want to know who killed them..."

"You best start with the residents and the mayor." Gold finished, "Now for my payment."

"What do you want?"

"I want to see the older sister, you see she and I have something important to discuss." Emma nodded and left, papers in hand. Gold watched her leave then turned to face an object in his shop. Yes indeed very important matters. Gold pulled the blue silk gloves out of their case so they may wait for their owner.

Lisa was exploring the once beautiful place the two called home while Hannah explored her sisters room. Most of it was standard, books clothes, etc. but the little things all around were...strange. Drawings of her sister and her were...everywhere. Of the two playing together, mom and dad, she never stopped caring. Why? Then did she close the door? Upon her bookcase was a toy, a snowman, she gave her sister as a birthday present, Ollie wasn't it? Oliver, something like that. Olaf. It didn't matter, as long as she kept it. She picked up the toy only to be surprised by Lisa who had been standing there the whole time.

"It's ok." She said not wanting to interrupt her younger sister.

"You kept all this."

"Yes"

"But I thought...why then"

"I have my reasons, but it doesn't matter now."

"So are you going to sign the contract? To reopen the museum?"

Lisa didn't know how to respond. Trying to avoid the question she said, "I'll figure it out soon enough." Before Hannah could respond the two heard a knock on the door.

"It could be that kid again. I'll go take care of it." Hannah said, leaving the room and heading downstairs. She opened the door wide to see Emma with her badge prominent to eyes view.

"I am Sheriff Emma Swan, I wish to speak with the residents of this house." Emma said. Nodding, Hannah let her in uneasily.

"Lisa the police are here!" Immediately Lisa grew wide eyed upstairs. The police. Oh my god. What if they find out. What if... Just stay calm, if she asks about anything then just play it cool. Ok I'm going downstairs now. Lisa went downstairs, trying to calm down.

"I would like to discuss the recent murders of the seven women." Emma explained to Lisa. Lisa just kept nodding, trying her best not to speak. Hannah was doing most of the talking.

"Oh my God"

"I have knowledge that it could be related to the reopening of your museum."

"We have heard nothing of the sort."

"Are there any people who might wish for the museum to close?"

"I don't know, Lisa is the only one who remembers anything."

"Then why doesn't she answer?" The lack of speaking was suspicious, anyone could tell that. Gold mentioned the older did not wish to speak. He also mentioned secrets. Whatever the older was hiding had to be of significance.

"Hannah could you please leave the room." Hannah started to object but Lisa nodded for her to go.

"Did you have any knowledge of the murders?"

"..."

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"..."

"Are there any secrets in the museum?"

"...No"

Emma immediately sees the lie. "Do you know what my superpower is ?"

"..."

"I can tell whenever somebody lies."

"..."

"What is the secret?"

"Not murder."

"Dangerous?"

"Depends."

"If its dangerous, it could help solve the case."

"I don't care about the case."

"You should."

"I have been a prisoner in my own home for 13 years. I don't care about your case."

"You care about the museum."

"I don't, tomorrow I will close it again and I will be trapped here 'till I'm dead if I have to be. Nobody is going to find out anything!"

"What is it?"

"Get out! Get out!" Emma left, hearing the girl cry all the while. Evidence pointed right at her, but the reaction was... She may not have any involvement in the murders, but whatever she was hiding, was big. On her way out she said, "By the way Mr. Gold wants to see you." Emma turned the thermostat up on the way out. It was at negative 10 degrees Fahrenheit.

This time Hannah hadn't been listening. She had gone down to the museum to once again, look for Julian. The entire place was fantastic, with no part of it scathed. The columns were a stable glass that supported a spire that flew up into the sky, light bouncing off of it like a pinball. Balconies were at every window, over looking beautiful sights and artwork at every corner. In the center was a elevator to the top floor. Hannah excitedly boarded it, rising to the top of, of all things, an ice skating rink. It was cold, even for an ice skating rink. Hannah slid along the ice, bumping into something. It was another sculpture made of pure ice. The baseplate engraved at the bottom was clear.

"This sculpture of Olaf, is dedicated in the memory of Mr. and Mrs. Arlington, carved out of pure ice by Lisa Stuart Arlington." Hannah read. I don't get it if she loved this place so much then why did she-

"Hello there!" Regina said, surprising Hannah, "How are you today?"

"Oh Hello!"

"You're the new curator right?"

"Oh no no no that would be my sister Lisa."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to her about an idea of mine. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Oh wow, it's nice to meet you."

"And you. You know I knew your parents."

"You did?"

"Yes, I helped fund this museum."

"Oh really!"

"Yes."

"So what was your idea?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"What was it?"

"I thought I could set your sister up with a tv interview with one of my talks show hosts, the Duke."

"Wow, but my sister doesn't like big crowds."

"It would be good for her, she spent all that time stuck in that house, it would be good for her to get out into the open, get out of her shell so to speak."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt would it?" Hannah pondered for a moment. It would help Lisa get out into the open, she deserves some fresh air.

"Ok let's give it a try." Hannah said.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 2: Opening part 2

Hannah came home pleased and unaware of the threat she just put on her sister and all of Storybrooke.

"What?!" Lisa yelled in response. Not only had she gone behind her back but she had... Oh no. The mayor was the one who tried to shut them down in the first place... She knows! How? More importantly why does she?!

"It'll be good to get out, you'll reopen the museum and..." Hannah began...

"Hannah! She was the one who tried to close the museum in the first place!" "She wasn't that bad, she was all nice and sweet." "(Sarcastic) Has anyone told you you have the worst judgement ever?"

"Julius told me I have very good judgement." Hannah argued, only making matters worse.

"Who?"

"My Fiancé." Hannah answered Lisa looked as if her tongue were a lemon. Calm down Lisa it's alright it's alright. No it's not! She shouldn't marry a man she just met! There will be no wedding there will be no golden ring! Gold. It was something the sheriff said, Mr Gold. Lisa walked over to a coat rack, though unnoticeable, freezing the rug as she went.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked, surprised that her sister was going anywhere. Her sister answered as she ran out the door, "I'm going to see Mr. Gold!"

Gold had been waiting and tending to the gloves. Gold remembered the Snow Queen, she was very powerful, likely even more so than her mother. These gloves were the controller for the second most powerful magic user in Storybrooke. It was one of his more wicked plans, she was afraid, these were the cure, but it worked quite well. Albeit she arrived earlier than anticipated.

"The Sheriff said you wanted to talk with me." Lisa said, her footsteps encased in frost.

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about these." Gold explained, displaying the gloves, "I think they could be useful. Especially with that interview coming."

"How do you-"

"Your sister told the whole town, they'll all be watching."

"The. entire .town."

"Yes indeed deary, and these provide a simple solution."

"What solution?"

"Why of course, the same solution I told your father."

"My Dad?"

"Yes indeed deary." Gold said, and while he said it, he looked again like Rumplestiltskin, "Conceal, don't feel." The walls were aching with the frost and ice creeping down them. Lisa backed away, seeing flashes of memories she didn't know had happened before, Anna, Olaf, Hans, Kristof, Marshmallow, the curse, it was all coming back. And she knew who to blame. The frost turned a heavy crimson as the snow queen took her gloves asking, "What's your price?"

"I only wish one thing."

"Don't remind the others." Lisa/Elsa nodded. The queen hurt her family and she was going to pay.

Emma knew the interview was meant to destroy the girl, but she also knew that it might prove useful in solving the case. In the meantime it would probably be best to investigate Gold and his shop, ask him about what he wanted to talk to her about. The shop was wrecked.

"Geez leweez what did you tell her?" Emma asked, trying not to step on any debris.

"Something she needed to hear." Gold answered, cleaning off what was left of the shelf.

"Didn't seem to be something she liked."

"The mayor won't like it either."

"She doesn't like anything."

"On the bright side, she'll probably tell you what you want to know."

"Lisa or the mayor?"

"Lisa, although I think she's a little busy at the moment."

"The interview?"

"That or killing Regina."

"Why would she do that?"

"You'll have to ask her, all I did was show her something."

"What?"

"A thing from her past."

"What?"

"Take a look." Gold said, pointing to where a group of people stood outside a store watching the televisions.

"You're on in 10." The director said, running around the place like a mad man. Lisa as usual, was nervous. The gloves helped but all of Storybrooke was watching. If she messed up, then... No don't think about that, just give them what they want, the perfect little girl, with the perfect little everything. It was at this time that Regina came up.

"Mayor Mills, pleasure to meet you." Regina said, extending a hand. Lisa was furious at her, for all she had done to her and Anna but she still shook it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Lisa assured her. "In fact, I've never been better to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that both of us know something that no one else in here does." Lisa clarified, crossing her arms. Regina tried not to seem deterred. Gold must have told her, trying to ruin me as always. The interview will still ruin her. Not with those gloves it won't.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll need to remove those gloves."

"You don't have to, you know." Lisa said as she took them off.

"Have to what?"

"Be the villain. I chose to avoid it."

"How's that working out for you?"

"I know you better than most, don't try it."

Five minutes till show time.

"Shouldn't you be going to you adoring fans?"

"Don't try to stop me. I know the truth."

"... Well one things for certain, you have a lot in common with your mother." Regina said, it had to be said. The snow queens mother was hated beyond belief, unlike her father. Lisa, angered, calmed herself and put the gloves back on. The girl then smiled and went on to the interview.


	6. Chapter 6

Story 2 Opening part 3 Hannah in the meantime, had been looking for Julius. She had gone down to his address on South street but there was still no sign of him. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Julius are you home?" She asked, while the door opened.

"Hello again." The man said, letting her in, "Do you want to watch the interview with me?"

"No I was just dropping by to see you."

"Ok, here I am." Julius laughed, "Feel free to explore."

Hannah smiled and looked around. It was a nice house, not bad at all. She went upstairs to a balcony that would wow anyone but it was still not as amazing as the museum. The halls were littered with photographs. As she was passing by them she couldn't help but notice a breeze. Where could it be coming from? She looked up. A trap door? Must be the attic, I'm sure Julius won't mind if I close up whatever hole was up there. She pulled down the ladder and began her steady climb. A balcony with a telescope stood there. She looked through. That was Arlington School. Behind her was a map with photos of him and seven other women. Every one of them had an X over them. The murders. Oh my God I have to get of here- Julius stood on the trapdoor.

"Ah great, now I'm afraid I'll have to accelerate my plans." He said pulling a long knife from his belt.

"What, accelerate plans, what is this James Bond? If you need me I'll just be going no need for-" Hannah said whilst backing away towards the balcony. Julius gradually neared. Hannah acting on impulse walked from the balcony to the catwalk, running down stairs after stairs. It was extremely difficult to run in heels, which is why she threw them at Julius, trying to slow him down. Hannah managed to reach the sidewalk and jumped into a taxi.

"Drive! There's a madman after me!"

"Where to?"

"The museum."

The blond taxi driver sped down the road, his dog Sven sticking his head out the window.

"So do tell Ms Arlington, why did they close the museum in first place?" The Duke asked, his mustache quivering as he spoke.

"The museum closed after the incident because it wouldn't be the same without my parents."

"Indeed. And you plan on continuing your parents legacy?"

"Yes."

"Good. There have been reports of secrets within the museum, could you explain this?"

"Yes, the museum does have a secret, not one to be told as of now."

"Come on, not even a little hint?"

"Alright, I guess, the secret isn't mine, it's Mayor Mills." Lisa said. Regina immediately motioned for the Duke to end the broadcast.

"Well that's all the time we have tune in next week for the interview of that hairdresser." They stopped filming, and Regina marched up towards Lisa.

"You dirty little brat, you used my own trap against me."

"Like mother like daughter." Lisa said, pleased to have outsmarted the Evil queen.

"Madame Mayor!" The director said, "There's something happening at the museum."

"What?"

"The curators sister is being attacked."

Lisa interrupted, "What?!"

The director nodded and the snow queen raced for the door, nobody was going to lay a hand on her sister, or so help them God.

Hannah ran through the museum, scared and afraid. Julius didn't know this museum as well as she did, she had been in here for an hour he had been here for 45 minutes.

"You can't escape me Hannah, you're parents will said that this place would be mine if you and your sister died." He leapt from the shadows, knife in hand,

"And I plan on it being that way." Hannah jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and ran behind a pilar. Julius brought forth a gun and aimed. Part of the column shattered, glass flying every which way. Julius aimed again this time at Hannah's head.

"Till death do us part."

|€£ Emma drove up, armed, and followed by Regina and Lisa.

"Police!" She yelled, the result was a hostage situation inside.

"Bring the curator in!"

Emma objected while Lisa began walking inside. Regina followed her.

"You can't hide the secret in there forever."

Lisa explained to Regina,

"I know, but if I am to do this you must know that I was scared."

"I do." And the two went inside.

"Madame mayor, how nice to see you." Julius said, holding Hannah at gunpoint. Regina replied,

"Cram it Julius, what do you want from her?"

"I want this place."

"Why?"

"... What are you hiding Ms Arlington." Julius looked at Lisa in insane anticipation. She merely replied,

"I am hiding something of course, my sister and I are the only ones who age that should be enough."

"Tell me or I blast your sisters brains out!"

"We were born in Storybrooke, not cursed. A northern couple moved here, and built this place. The secret of the museum isn't mine though."

Lisa explained. Regina then clarified,

"It's mine, and it isn't any curse."

Julius knew by now about the curse but he still kept a gun to Hannah's head.

"What is your secret?!" Julius asked, yelling. The reply was simple,

"You're looking at her." Lisa said, walking forward, freezing the ground as she went.

"I'm the snow queen." She explained, "And my sister's parents died in a car crash, my father died, my mother is over there." The room began snowing and Julius' hands were so numb he couldn't hold the gun.

"And let me get something clear, unlike you I won't make the same mistake twice." It was the last thing Julius heard.


	7. Hello Readers

Dear Writers,

Yay! I'm not dead on OUAT! Time for a party!

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Party! Woo woo!

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa and Anna,

Shouldn't we be worried about the evil spell of death and doom?

Kristoff

* * *

Dear Kristoff,

Nah!

Elsa and Anna


	8. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear Readers,

DFF here with a super special announcement. Part four will be MASSIVE. It will be a crossover event between Protectors of the Queen and my OUAT Frozen fanfic and be the length of a season of a tv series, not a movie. I will do my best to explain characters that people who have not read Protectors/ watched OUAT in the story. Also, a lot of characters from all over the fairytale universe are coming including but not limited to

Mirror(yeah, he's coming back) from THE SNOW QUEEN

Mary Poppins

Captain Nemo from 20,000 leagues under the sea

and none other than...

YEN SID AND MICKEY FROM FANTASIA!

Yes I know they were in OUAT but I want to do them justice, and it shall be awesome!

Get ready for the biggest part yet, because Winter is Coming

DFF


	9. Frozen Heart

Storybrooke, Maine

In the barn an urn from Rumplestiltskin's vault lay, waiting for the right time. The lid popped open, blue glimmering liquid pouring into the markings on the floor. They filled the magical symbol in the dirt for a moment, steam billowing from where the cool liquid had penetrated the night air. It began to pile up in the center of the room, slowly bending and twisting, as if it was slowly beginning to stand. Arms separated from the goo, trying to find their place. Slowly the liquid took full shape and took back its colors.

From head to toe, the liquid turned into a woman. She felt the gloves on her skin, and inched one of them off. As soon as this was done, she thrust her left hand forward, and bolt of white energy striking the urn, and in turn, shattering it. The woman put her hand down, and strutted forward, her blue ice dress trailing behind her, along with a path of ice and snow.

Queen Elsa looked around outside. She hesitated, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't Arendelle. Elsa took a breath, the warm air around her counteracting the cold from within. She didn't know where she was, but she knew one thing. She needed to find Anna. She needed to find out where she was, and she needed to escape.

Elsa looked down at the frost consuming her left hand and the ground around it. _She needed to get out of this town soon..._ The ice continued to spread upwards, freezing a banister within the barn and causing it to collapse... _Or she would probably destroy it._

**The Enchanted Forest slowly freezes over with snowfall from the sky**

**_Many years ago in Arendelle_**

* * *

Elsa sighed as she finished writing yet another deed about taxation. It was genius work, but it was necessary. The Snow Queen looked around for a moment and stood up, pushing her chair out of the way. Elsa looked up, straightening herself to seem proper. No doubt her sister Anna would be ambushing her with a question of a chocolate raid. Elsa would deny her own abilities to have fun, but the pigtailed younger sister would drag her anyway, much to Elsa's enjoyment. Elsa walked out of her room, expecting to run into Anna.

Elsa looked both ways down the hall, still expecting the princess to tackle her with a pillow or a frying pan. Then, as Elsa often would, she would chase her younger sister around with a snowball in hand and easily defeat her. Naturally Anna wouldn't give up, a foolish gesture, but one Elsa wouldn't deny for the sake of the child in her. Yet, no pillow came, no dresses were worn ridiculously, and no snowballs flew through the air. ELsa was stricken with worry, and turned a corner to look for Anna.

She finally spotted her talking with Kristoff down the hall. Anna was doing most of the talking and would occasionally add an out of control flail of her hands to emphasize...something. A smile appeared across the queen's face, and she hurried to(hopefully) be pelted by a cushion. Elsa walked right past Anna and nothing came. Elsa stopped and turned, still waiting for Anna to be done talking with Kristoff.

The princess wasn't even close.

Elsa squinted with a glare and gave a fake cough. This finally caught Anna's attention.

"Oh! Elsa! Guess what?" Anna asked, nearly jumping up in the air with excitement.

"What?" Elsa asked, immediately thinking it was something bad. Whenever Anna got like this it usually meant something bad.

"Kristoff and I, oh, do you want to tell her, or should I?" Anna asked Kristoff. Kristoff was slightly more busy carrying a bunch of boxes to talk.

"You tell her." the ice harvester said, nearly crushed by the boxes and crate in his hands. This was so much more satisfying with ice.

"Ooh! Kristoff and I are thinking of having a baby!" Anna beamed with excitement.

Elsa was not surprised. She had actually anticipated it for a year now, ever since the two got married. Even so, it was still a tad surprising. Anna had many harebrained ideas. This was just another one. Nonetheless, as her sister, it was Elsa's job to guide Anna on the right path. Of course, this path involved spending time with her as Elsa had literally nothing else to do. It was a sad fact, relying on her sister to actually have some joy in her life, but it was the one she bore.

"You want to have a baby?" Elsa asked for clarification. She didn't even know if Anna knew where babies COME FROM. "You do know where babies come from right?"

"Yes, I do, thanks." Anna said, tempted to stick her tongue out. "There's a bee, and a flower and-"

Elsa facepalmed and shook her head. "Anna, I don't think you should have a baby."

"Why not?" Anna whined

"You're not...mature...enough."

Anna looked offended. "I am very mature!" she said with a frown. A silence followed, and Elsa sniggered a little. She stopped herself from bursting into full laughter, barely.

"Forgive me." she said, continuing to laugh.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. She walked over to Kristoff and helped him pick up another box. Elsa remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Anna, I have completed my duties as queen for this evening, and I was hoping you could join me in constructing a snowman."

"No matter how many times you say it Elsa, it still sounds a little childish."

"I am a dignified individual who does not act childish!"

"You also collect teddy bears."

"Be silent!" Elsa commanded jokingly. She returned to the subject. "So, snowman?"

Anna hated being reasonable, and frankly, she wasn't good at it. "Elsa, I have to take care of this with Kristoff, but we can still play tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok..." Elsa said, hiding a little sadness inside. Anna smiled at her, "Come on Elsa, I'll always be here." he held Elsa's hand tightly. "Sisters stick together."

**_Present Day_**

* * *

Emma Swan had ruined her life, Snow White had ruined her life, no mater what she did, Regina's only chance at happiness was ruined by some hero who doesn't realize the consequences. The Evil Queen, Regina, the mayor, whatever you want to call her, stormed out of Granny's diner. She was soon confronted by Robin Hood. The thief grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "Regina!"

Regina turned around with a scowl. Robin failed to reason with her. "I know that you're upset but-"

"Of course I'm upset. People who die should stay dead!" Regina said, glaring at Marian. Marian stared in fear at the two of them. "You...you were with her? She's evil! She imprisoned me! Are you insane?" Marian asked. Robin turned to talk with his no longer deceased wife.

"Marian, I-"

"You were with her? Are you stupid? She's the evil queen!"

"She's changed now."

"No! Changing now won't make up for what happened in the past."

Everyone stared at Marian for a moment as she said colder than ice. "She's a monster, and that's all she'll ever be."

Regina was hurt. She had changed, she had gotten this close to not only a happy ending, but this town forgiving her and all she did wrong. Now this Marian came along and took it all away. Once again, the Savior helps everyone, and ruins her life. Regina turned away, just as Emma was trying to reach her, and vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

Emma stood there for a moment with regret. She still had not idea how to do that. She knew one thing though, "We need to find her. It's dangerous to be alone in this town."

David, otherwise known as Prince Charming, nodded and went back inside to prepare a search party.

* * *

Mr. Gold went by many names. To Hook he was the crocodile who cut off his hand. To the people of this town he was Mr. Gold. To his wife Belle he was Beast. To almost everyone he was The Dark One.

Rumple, as I shall call him, had lied to his wife. His soul was controlled by a dagger with his false name on the blade. He claimed to have given this dagger to his wife, but in reality, he had given her a fake, and kept the real one for his own. Not many people can control the Dark One, and few survive afterwards.

Rumple was now in the car on his way to a beautiful honeymoon, with his definitely not deserved beautiful wife. He stopped the car abruptly, and got out by the graveyard. One fresh grave stood out above the rest. It was only dug the other day, and still had no gravestone. Rumple walked up to it, and set down some flowers, looking down at where his son, Bae, had been buried not too long ago.

"Hello. I wanted to tell you how things have been for your Papa." Rumple began, "First things first...Bella and I are married, and living happily. However, truth be told, I gave Belle my dagger, then took it back. The one she has now is a fake. I will replace them in time, for your sake. I just thought I should let you know."

Rumple looked back at the grave as he walked back to the car. He slammed the door and buckled, then receiving unappreciated and undeserved love from his wife.

"It was good you did that Rumple." Belle said, smiling at him. Rumple nodded. "Yes, yes it was."

* * *

_**Many years ago in Arendelle**_

Anna turned a corner with a box in her hand. She screamed in surprise to see Wilhelm standing there. The princess tried to regulate her breathing. "Oh Wilhelm, it's just you."

"I need your help." the man said. Wilhelm Pan is the older brother of Peter Pan, and was the less favorite of the two siblings, despite the fact he took care of the family since his father was always at sea. Wilhelm regretted most of his decisions, but he was making an effort to change in gratitude for the queen.

"I want to change for Elsa." Wilhelm explained.

"You want to change into Elsa?" Anna asked, a little confused

"No! Change for her. You know?"

Anna stared at him like he was crazy.

"I am a hunter who hasn't shaved, and really needs a shower. I mean I want to change who I am so she will not only like me, but also so I am...well...better! You get what I'm saying?" Wilhelm asked. His compassion for the queen also was only mildly related to the fact she possessed his heart and could control him.

Anna stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm just gonna go. I have to clear out room for a nursery..." Anna said, slowly inching away.

"Anna, you know her more than anyone! You have to help me!"

"Have you tried the trolls? They seem to love matchmaking."

"The trolls and I...don't get along well."

"What did you do?"

"Actually it was something they did."

"Ok, what did they do?"

"You know that long story about- Where did you go?"

Anna had left while Wilhelm was distracted. "Fine then, to the trolls!"

Wilhelm walked back down the hall and turned another corner into an eavesdropping Elsa. Both fell backward onto the floor. No, they were not on top of each other. Nice try fanfiction.

"Were you spying on your sister?"

"In my defense I have nothing else to do. It was either this or a boring meeting!"

"I see you spent the time in the ice palace becoming mature."

"My sister is the only thing that I have outside of my duties as queen."

Wilhelm stared at her for a moment, tempted to laugh. "Let me guess." he began to sing mockingly. "You wanna build a snowman, or ride your bikes around the halls?"

Elsa sent him a glare, shutting him up.

"So where exactly are you going?" she asked, making sure he didn't try anything.

"The trolls. You?"

"I suppose I will keep following Anna."

"You and I both know that you need some time away from Anna, and vice versa. Partially because you fail to realize that you both have responsibilities."

"And you suggest...?"

"You go visit our friendly neighborhood greenie."

"She hates it when you call her that."

"You have any other way to describe Abigail?"

Elsa thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then go!"

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Elsa stood out in the middle of the town like an elephant. It had nothing to do with the ice dress she was sure...or the ice trail...or...yeah, it was probably all the ice stuff. Thankfully, with night came cover. Elsa saw a few people up ahead at a diner, or, as she called it, the big white thing with lots of lights and noise. They were arguing about something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she began to walk faster to speak with them to find out where she was. She stopped, looking down at the ice surrounding her.

It was too risky. Even if she didn't hurt them, they would still hurt her. She turned away, looking back down the street and marching back down the road. She needed to find Anna. She wasn't even sure Anna was here. If she wasn't, she could find a way back to Arendelle, and then everything would be fine. Fine...hopefully.

* * *

So far the search for Regina was going nowhere. They had checked her house, they had checked the mayor's office, even the morgue, but she seemed to be on the move, and she had no intention of being found.

"Any luck?" Emma asked, coming into the sheriff's station.

"No, she's moving, trying to hide from us." David replied, going through the files. He was trying to find other possible hiding locations.

"What about the library?" Emma asked, going through some of the files herself.

"I sent a group to scout the tunnels this morning." David said, walking past the window where the white light of a Maine morning shone through.

"Good." Emma said, nodding.

Henry Mills, Emma's natural son and Regina's adopted son, was currently helping David sort through a mess of files. It was not a pleasant experience, but he wanted to find his Mom more than anyone. "Maybe I could try finding her."

"Henry, Regina doesn't want to be found."

"Well maybe if I try and find her, she'll come out to talk about it."

"Sometimes people need to be left alone."

"Then why are you looking for her?" Henry asked. Emma stopped for a moment, but Henry wasn't done. "You can't be the Savior all on your own."

"Henry, I am trying to help find Regina, alright? Everything is going to be fine."

Henry Mills shook his head and walked away. He was going to find his mom, and Emma couldn't stop him. They both knew Henry was the only one who could reason with Regina, and the one joy in her life that would never go away.

* * *

Elsa looked into the library. It was broad daylight. She would be caught if she didn't find shelter. Elsa slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Ice instinctively spread along the doors, freezing them shut. Elsa looked around at the shelves worryingly and began to look for records, details, anything that could help her find out where she was. She finally found an answer. Elsa laid the book on a table and opned it. "Storybrooke public library" was printed on a sticker on the first page.

"Storybrooke." she breathed, trying to think. Banging was heard on the door. Voices and people were outside. She needed to hide and looked around. Elsa pushed past two large metal doors and began the steady ride into the tunnels below.

* * *

_**In Arendelle...**_

Elsa steadily walked across the rope bridge to Abigail's outpost, the salt water sea crashing against the rocks below her. She hastened once she saw one of the waves nearly send her flying into the woods and took shelter by the door. The Snow Queen sighed. This shouldn't be as difficult as it was, but it was high tide, and Elsa had to respect her friend's preferences. Elsa knocked on the door, and watched the wood peel back to let her inside.

Elsa entered slowly, fearful that with a wrong move this tower could collapse. It never did, and it had sustained more than Elsa could imagine, but it didn't look safe at all. THe same could be said for the owner. She didn't look, nor act safe, but somehow she still kept herself and everyone else alive. Elsa began to walk up the large spiral staircase to Abigail's keep, but was surprised to see Abigail already expected her.

"HEY ICE CUBE!" Abigail yelled in Elsa's face after appearing out of nowhere. Elsa screamed a little and fell back on her rear end, creating a small spurt of ice. She pushed her hair out of her face and sent the "good" witch a glare. "Where did you come from?!"

Abigail pointed to her feet, which were easily standing on the ceiling. Abigail, a witch from Oz had been trained by other Ozian witches...that is, until she made a mistake.

Elsa sighed and climbed to her feet. She brushed off some dust a little and assumed her regal position. It was important to enforce your position with Abigail, partially because she knew how much power she had, and how she could easily fry everyone. That, and her anti-aging spell would be really useful to Elsa later on in life. Elsa gave a fake cough and stated, "You and I got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to-"

"Anna is busy with Kristoff and you need something to do other than be a sad little lonely queen like you always are?" Abigail asked cruelly. Elsa gritted her teeth a little. "Yes...that...too."

"Don't lie to me, k?" Abigail asked, falling to the ground right back on her feet. "

Now," she continued, "Let's get to work."

* * *

**_Present Day..._**

"Ok, why did you call me out here?" Emma asked, exiting her yellow love bug. David was already looking at the reason.

"I was looking for Regina and I sent a few people to look around Zelena's barn. We didn't find Regina, but we found something else." David explained, walking up to the large wooden entrance. Ice was coating and digging into the walls and floor of the barn, generating steam from even touching the air. Emma stared at it for a moment in shock.

"Do you think you might have brought something else other than Marian from the past?" David asked, but it was a rhetorical question. Emma stared for a moment, then looked down at the trail of solid ice and frost that led back into town. She looked to David. "You and the others keep looking for Regina. Killian and I will hunt down who or what did this."

Emma continued after the trail of ice into the woods, talking to Killian on her walkie talkie.

* * *

Elsa continued down the elevator into the tunnels, stopping for a second. She stared down through the glowering mines and looked around through the tunnels. Her breath was visible in the air, but not from inner heat, but from inner cold. She walked for a moment, turning down a path into a large room filled with shadows. Ash and dust made up the floor, and black rock stuck out along the walls. Up ahead was a coffin made entirely of glass. She slowly walked towards it, blowing away a fine layer of dust. She could see someone inside, but only she could see him inside.

He was vaugely familiar, an older man with a beard in plain clothing. She squinted at him slowly. It yelled at her as if in anger for barely a second, sharp teeth roaring at Elsa. She fell back, forcing ice along the walls and encasing the coffin. The man vanished, no longer visible to her. She continued to walk backwards, right into someone.

She turned around and apologized, soon growing wide eyed as she stared at who it was.

* * *

_**In Arendelle...**_

"What exactly do you do all day?" Elsa asked, following Abigail. The witch shrugged and stopped at a table littlered with unorganised vials and spilled liquids. Most didn't burn a hole in the floor, but some were a few exceptions. Elsa especially avoided the large green serum that was eating the carpet.

"Mostly my business." Abigail said, tossing a potion away. It blew apart a chair with ease. Elsa stared at the chair for a moment, then continued to wander around. She looked at a few things, most of which when she asked Abigail about them, involved a horribly painful death. Two objects caught her eye.

"Why do you have my gloves?" Elsa asked, staring at the two cyan blue gloves in their case.

"That's for me to know, and you to not know." Abigail said, pushing her away from them. Elsa was taken aback, but decided not to press further as she looked around. Finally she spotted something she knew not to touch. "Is that..."

Abigail stopped her from touching the lump of ice. It had to be kept frozen to contain what was inside. A single glass fragment was trapped inside.

"Yep, it is, now don't touch!" Abigail ordered.

"But it's Mirror! As in the Black Mirror! The same thing which could control people and went crazy? Why do you have it?!"

"I remind you that you froze part of Mirror. That ice melted and guess what? Mirror has only a few shards which are actually part of him, and if one of them starts to gain power, he comes back. The others were destroyed, but this one is not only from the original Mirror, but I have to keep it on ice. So, no touching! The last thing we need is a Snow Queen who sees only darkness." Abigail remarked, pulling Elsa away from the fragment.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

Elsa saw only darkness. Emma pounded at the library door, soon breaching it upstairs, and she was trapped. Ice continued to dig into the walls, turning the black into a bright white and forcing snow onto the cavern. However, it didn't matter. Elsa didn't know Emma was on her side. Elsa didn't know how beautiful her steps were making the room. Before her stood someone she had learned to fear, and that was all she paid attention to.

Before her was darkness, and that was all she could see.

**Yep, it's back and it's big! I will be focusing on the Frozen storyline and be adding more chapeters soon. These chapters are really long so please cut me some slack. Also they have to go through beta(s) so this will take a while. Anyway, at the end of each one I will leave a link to a photo from OUAT or something else and say how it relates to this chapter.**

** . /67cd7ccb3143b625c3b868a0394f5fc6/tumblr_nbnn6kK0em1tq9jkho1_ **

**Above is none other than Georgina Haig, the person who played Elsa in OUAT. I will be sticking with the OUAT choices for actors and actresses, but I wil be adding a few people of my own such as Abigail, Wilhelm, and the new fairytales coming in like Mary Poppins. Until then, I bid thee fairwell!**


	10. Mountain Rain

Emma followed Elsa's trail to the elevator, quickly unlocking the mechanism and hurrying inside. She needed to find out who this person was, and what she was up to. It was only necessary considering the last people who came to the town tried to steal a baby and sacrifice it to go back in time. Emma clutched her gun in front of her as the elevator stopped.

"Hello?" Emma called out, looking around the tunnels. A while away, Elsa turned from the person opposite her upon hearing an echo go down the tunnels. She reacted fast, releasing a stream of icy cold around her and crystalizing the cave. Soon the cavern converted to a glassy ice, reflecting anything and everything. Elsa hurried back along the stone, turning it to a clean ice with a footstep as she made her way to the doors. The queen inhaled slowly, glaring at the large entrance above her. She raised her hands above her and exhaled hesitantly.

Doors of ice slowly crept around the doorframe, intertwining and spreading in whisps of snow before turning solid. Elsa lowered her hands and closed her eyes. Emma could be heard hacking at the other side, while Elsa turned away to prepare for the onslaught.

**The North Mountain stands proud in the distance, with the Ice Palace gleaming in the dark**

**_Many years ago in Arendelle..._**

Elsa came down the halls sadly. Her experience with Abigail had not gone especially well, even by what she had encountered over the years. She, once again, ran into Anna, who was darting around the castle telling everyone about she and Kristoff planning to have a baby. "Oh! Hey Elsa!" Anna waved in an oblivious optimism.

"Hey Anna..." Elsa said with a sad smile and a wave. Anna's sympathy went off immediately. She knew that look anywhere. "Ok Elsa, what's wrong?"

"What?" Elsa acted unaware, a classic move.

"Don't try it, I know something's wrong. It's snowing." Anna pointed upwards.

"I'm fine." Elsa assured her. This coy was the final step.

"What is it? Is it about me and Kristoff having a baby? Don't worry, the baby will be perfectly safe. I trust you."

"What?" Elsa hid herself lashing out.

"You're afraid of hurting the baby, but don't worry. I have it all taken care of."

Elsa tried to say something, but she was interrupted by Kai. Kai was a large man, with a history as long as the folds underneath his chin. He had been known to grow fussy with age, or experience. Either option would be a preferable excuse.

"Your majesty," the pear of a man began, "There has been an incident at one of the ice harvesting lakes."

Elsa pushed Anna delicately aside to face Kai. "What is it?"

"It's really better if you see for yourself." the butler stammered. Elsa exchanged looks with Anna, who had turned serious herself.

* * *

Elsa and Anna approached on horseback, Kristoff, Sven, and Wilhelm trailing behind with ease. Anna was the first to react. "Woah..."

A massive hole was in the middle of the slowly melting lake, and a large chunk of ice had been hoisted onto shore. However, it seemed to have been split apart, and a trail of ice indicated that something came out...and froze half of the ice harvesters in the process. Elsa remained silent, not sure what to make of the scene. The signs were right in front of her and yet she still failed to muster a conclusion. To the others it was even less obvious.

"YOU!" a man from down below yelled. He had been crying into the shoulder of one of the ice statues. "YOU DID THIS!"

His face had ice crystals where tears had been, and his face, dry from the moisture that had left him.

Elsa was startled at first, watching as the man was restrained by two other workers. She was hurt, by only a minor thing. A simple man with simple sorrow had harmed so powerful a person. Nevertheless, she could not dwell on the blame thrust upon her.

"Kai." she broke the silence, "What happened here?"

The butler fumbled for a moment in his inadequate tweet coat. "It seems...your majesty...that someone or something broke out of the ice and froze these men solid. Abilities, as you are well aware, only you have known to possess."

Elsa swallowed her worry and closed her eyes to try to think. "Send a search party to track whoever did this, and once you find them, let me speak with them. I will have no more violence here."

Kai nodded and trekked down to the rest of the ice harvesters.

"Elsa..." Anna tried to reach out but the queen remained silent and firm. As soon as they were clear of the lake, Anna broke out in full volume. "There's someone else with powers like yours!"

Elsa didn't respond.

"Don't you see? This is great! You can learn from each other, you can...well...I dunno. Ooh! Maybe you could make snowmen, all three of us!" Anna stopped when she realized Elsa wasn't going to respond any time soon. She huffed and looked back at Kristoff. "I don't think she's happy..."

"Well there was a guy who accused her of turning people into icicles." Kristoff reminded her.

Anna thought for a moment, then came upon an unhealthily optimistic suggestion. "OOH! The baby should cheer her up! Or we could throw her a party! What if...we find this ice person for her and clear her name!"

"That...is a really bad idea." Kristoff concluded.

"Oh come on. What could happen?" Anna asked with a goofy shrug.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Emma turned a corner to see large walls of sheer ice glaring back at her. The ground around it was coated with deep snow. Even a gigantic rock had sprung into view. Emma nodded to Killian and slowly walked towards the towering entrance. As soon as the snow crunched beneath her feet, the entire cold substance felt it, as if it were living as one. The rock slowly began to rise, revealing large, thick legs and a gigantic jaw. Two pure blue eyes blinked at Emma and Killian.

The ice golem growled for a moment, squinting at them.

"That's a new one." Killian remarked. The golem inhaled slowly and released freezing winds at the two, knocking them both against the ice coated wall. Marshmallow didn't waste time. He stomped over to the weakened intruders, growling between breaths.

Emma slowly rose, then instantly spotted the behemoth. She raised her hands in defense to block the giant foot about to crush the both of them. White, pale magic formed a dome around the two, blocking them from Marshmallow's mighty stomp. The golem fell back a little, but quickly recovered, charging towards the dome and pounding at it with two icy fists.

"I'll slow it down, you distract it!" Emma commanded, her forcefield slowly cracking from the golem's blows. Kilian nodded and slipped out of the forcefield, running under Marshmallow's legs towards the doors. The golem looked towards him, turning around with a growl. Killian stopped at the doors and yelled to the giant, "Over here you big oaf!"

Marshmallow roared, charging like a bull towards the twin doors.

* * *

Elsa was knocked away with a scream, tumbling across the floor onto her side. Bits of the once elegant door lay everywhere, and a frantic Marshmallow towered over her. She was limp, but not dead. Unfortunately for Killian and Emma, Marshmallow didn't know that. He nudged her with a finger, letting out a sad whimper when she didn't move. His big eye sockets turned sad for a moment, then his teeth gritted as he turned to see Emma and Killian standing in the doorframe.

"GO AWAY!" the golem roared, spikes erupting out of every part of his body in anger. Needles the size of brooms sowly climbed out of the floor towards the two. Emma instantly created another forcefield. The golem knocked her backwards with no regard. It stompted towards the two attackers with a deep inhale, preparing for the final blow.

A burst of orange struck the creature's back, mealting a good portion of his ribs. Marshmallow turned around to see the darkness Elsa had seen only moments ago. Regina glared at the golem with a hand prepared for another fireball. Marshmallow felt where he had been melted and glared at Regina He pulcked Elsa up by a leg and slung her over his shoulder, stomping back down the tunnels.

Emma rose, looking at Regina for an instant. "Regina?"

The mayor held up a hand when Emma tried to reach out to her. "I am only here to deal with the snow problem, after that, I never want to see your face again."

Emma stopped in her tracks, a tint of regret as she watched Regina walk past her to the elevator. Killian rose, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand. "What on earth was that thing?"

"I don't know, but I recognized the girl from somewhere. I think I saw her in one of the files back at the police station." Emma said, composing herself.

"Well we have the evil queen back on our side so that should be peachy." Killian remarked, tromping back to the elevator.

"We can find her, and we can find out who she is." Emma said, entering the elevator with the other two.

* * *

_**Many years ago in Arendelle...**_

Anna was still going on and on as they made their way through the mountain. "And I know that she's a little worried, but I am too, it's just the state of things. We need to stick together and stay positive and everything will be fine! Well, fine for our luck which is something not trying to squash us or throw fireballs at us or..."

Kristoff was doing his best to climb the mountain, and focus on the task at hand. This was their routine. Anna would yammer on and on, and Kristoff would try to stand it as well as the spontaneous musical numbers. He would rarely interrupt Anna, unless it was important. He hooked his pick above him, climbing up onto the top of the cliff. What he saw ahead of him was very important.

"I think I found something." he intervened at last with Anna's thought. She hurried up and spotted the entranceway. A large flat stone wall with the indentation of a rune was carved into the cliff, untouched, and seemingly recent.

"We found it!" Anna ran to it with glee, "Large scary runes have never steered me wrong!"

Kristoff climbed up and looked across the wall, thinking to himself.

"It must need a switch or a lever or a secret entrance. Ooh! Or a magic word! Abracadabra! Open Sesame! Broken Tomato!" Anna was waving her hands about to get the wall's attention. Kristoff squinted at it, then walked over to one side, and pulled the handle back. Anna, oblivious of Kristoff's actions, believed she had opened the door. "It worked! I knew it was broken tomato!"

Kristoff opened it wide enough for the both of them to get in, then slowly closed the door behind them. Anna stumbled through the dark for a moment, feeling for a torch. She felt something woody and tried to pull it from it's holster. Nothing. She tried again, putting her feet on a convenient rock to yank it out. The top snapped off, giving Anna just the amount she needed for the moment. Anna took a matchbox from her hood and lit the torch.

"What kind of holster makes the torch nonremovabl-AHH!" She leaped backwards once she saw what had been holding the torch. It was a sculpture, made entirely of ice. The details were intricate, incomprehensibly so. She walked up slowly and stared at it, using the torch as light to examine the statue. Both she and Kristoff looked around, dozens more around them, all with the same terrified expression.

"Well somebody likes making sculptures! I guess we know her hobby." Anna said, hoping in the back of her mind that's all these were. She called out again, "Hello! Hello? If anyone's here, could you turn on a light please?"

The chandelier above them lit up with glowing shards of ice, an a woman came down ice covered stone stairs. "Who are you?"

Her voice was serene, calm, but older and wise. Not necessarily in a good way, but not in a bad way like Mirror.

"I'm Anna, this is Kristoff!" Anna greeted, ignoring the statues from earlier. Kristoff was still a little fearful.

"Hello." the woman said, her face showing a tint of age and a dress of white fur. Upon her head was a crown made of ice. "I'm the white witch."

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

Marshmallow set Elsa down in the middle of the woods after creating a little snowdrift for her. She rose after a while, rubbing her head with a groan. Marshmallow was ecstatic that she was alive, and even more so she wasn't stuck with those meanies!

"Where am I?" Elsa asked, rubbing her head and looking around. Marshmallow said nothing, just watched her in stompy joy. Elsa came to a realization. "Anna! I need to find her!"

Marshmallow mumbled something little could understand.

"No...I don't know where she is. If the trolls or Abigail was here I might be able to track her, but I don't know how to find either of them."

Another mumble from the golem.

"What do you mean?"

The golem gargled something incomprehensible.

"That might work. Find my magic to find Anna." Elsa rose to her feet and began to swirl blue magic around until it created a small crystal snowflake. She held it in midair for a second. "Ok little guy, lead the way."

The snowflake flew along, swirling on the wind through the woods. Elsa ran after it, a nervous Marshmallow following behind.

* * *

Emma set the book down on the table, flipping through it. "Who are you..." she passed Snow white, Sleeping Beauty, all the secrets of the Enchanted Forest. "No! No! NO!"

She continued to flip through the storybook, finally reaching a relevant page. Two sisters were crouching against either side of a door.

"That it?" David asked, looking over at the story. Emma nodded. "The two sisters. Elsa and Anna."

"Yeah. From what I can tell." Emma said, looking at the picture. "But they were both already here before. We met them at the art museum. If they vanished after Pan's curse then why are they back?"

"That's what we need to find out." David said, looking to her, then going over to the files to try and search for any records of their newest icy resident. Regina was sitting on a bench by the door, overhearing what she could. She remembered Elsa quite well, more than she wished Emma to know. It seems that all her mistakes from the past were coming back to haunt her. First Marian, now Elsa. What next? The three pigs? Regina sighed and walked up to the book to get a closer look. She said nothing, only grazed the sight, then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, looking up to see Regina.

"Certainly not wasting my time here." Regina spat. Emma was perfectly permitted to object, but a glare told Emma she shouldn't interfere.

She had already interfered enough.

* * *

_**Years ago in Arendelle...**_

Stella, or the white witch as she called herself, led Anna and Kristoff through her icy catacombs.

"So, we were wondering. Were you the one who froze everyone at the lake? Not that we're being prejudice or anything, but it was just a question." Anna blabbered. Stella turned around calmly, her hands resting beneath her. "Yes."

Anna was startled to hear a forward answer. "So you can undo it right?"

"Yes, and no." Stella answered simply, then continued walking down the hall into another room. Anna hurried after her, Kristoff following behind. He was holding the hilt of his pickaxe tightly in case Stella tried anything. She seemed...darkly soothing, if that was a description at all.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Anna asked. Stella was as calm as ever. "Well yes, I can, but no, I won't. They attacked me."

"They...did?" Anna asked, confused.

"Yes. Wouldn't you expect men who live away from civilization to be ruthless thugs, who would ambush a woman if they had the chance?" Stella asked. Annaa looked back at Kristoff, defending him, "I'll have you know that ice harvesters are very good people."

"Are they?" Stella asked, turning to them and plucking a wand from a pedestal.

"Yes." Anna affirmed, nodding her head. She changed the subject. "Could you please clear my sister's name at least? Everyone thinks it was her who did it to them because she's the only one who has ice powers other than you and..."

Stella interrupted her, "She has ice powers as well?" Stella asked, now listening. She lowered the wand.

"Yes! She does this whole thing where she's like pew pew pew and shwoop!" Anna said, flailing her hands as if they meant something.

"And you say she is your sister?"

"Yep!"

Stella thought for a moment. Another with ice powers...she was either an enemy, or a friend. She would be fine either way. It doesn't matter. She had ways of convincing people. She looked back at Anna with a fake smile. "Could you bring here? I have never met someone with similar powers to mine."

"Sure! But she's a little busy with stuff at the moment so she might not come so..." Anna said, oblivious of Elsa's current state.

"Oh that's quite alright. I understand. She will only come if she has a reason to." Stella said, picking up her wand. She whipped around and thrust it at Anna, a blast of blue jetting towards the princess. Anna fell back and braced herself, covering her head as if that would help and braced for the hit. It didn't come. She opened one eye and stepped back at who it did hit.

"What did you-Kristoff!"

The harvester was coated in ice from his feet up towards his head, the frosty trap slowly growing upwards. He could breath, but moving was not an option.

"Now," Stella began, "About your sister?"

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Found her." Emma said, plopping the folder down on the table. It showed the profile of a woman named Lisa Stuart Arlington, the curator of an art museum. "It lines up with the story. Locked up in her room, parents died in a car crash."

"Yes..." David said, looking at the form. "We also know where she could be. Now it's a matter of tracking her down."

"I'll send a search party to the house and the museum. Regina?" Emma looked to the evil queen, who had been silent for a while now. She perked up, but didn't show any sign she was paying attention.

"You gonna help or are you still thinking about the Marion thing?" Emma asked, putting her superpower to the test. She had a tendency to tell when someone was lying.

"I'm going to help." Regina said coldy. Emma began to turn away but Regina wasn't done talking. "But don't think that you and I are good. As soon as this snow queen is found, I'll never see your face again."

David and Emma stared at her, but the subject was quickly reverted. "Come on, " David said, "We have a snow queen to catch."

* * *

The snowflake whistled and twirled on it's mission. It had been designated to find Anna, or at least magic similar to itself. Behind it, followed Elsa and Marshmallow. Elsa pretended to know precisely what she was doing, and Marshmallow admitted his obliviousness. Even so, they were still on their way. The flake trailed towards an old house with green stone and a plated roof. It was large, but not especially giant. Elsa walked slowly towards it, looking at a stone sign outside the entrance.

"Arlington School for Girls." was written in black. Elsa stared at it, the air around her slowly freezing. She walked up the knarled steps, brushing away dead spiderwebs and plants. The flake continued down the hall, but Elsa barely noticed it. She told Marshmallow to wait outside and watch for anyone. In reality of course, he couldn't fit through the door.

Elsa walked slowly around, looking through the broken walls and battered floor. She narrowly avoided a spider that was under the floor boards. She could hear something, she couldn't tell what they were, but it was clear at the same time. They were clearing, but what they were, was vague. She stepped in something, and she looked down to see damp wood by one of the many cell-like rooms. She turned to her right, peering in on an old blue room with a large window. The snowflake was hovering over the center of the room.

Elsa put her hand on the doorframe, looking around the nursery. A single blue bed was made, now coated in dust. She read the name on the door. "Elizabeth?" Elsa was short for Elizabeth. It was just a...she looked down at the floorboards, still damp and wet. Ice. Melted ice. This couldn't be her room, she was centuries away from Arendelle and yet...Elsa looked around to see the room opposite the supposed hers. It was pink, with a similar bed, and she could swear she saw an indentation of another bed, but it was no longer there. Why did it leave?

Elsa realized what the voices were. She backed away from the room, finally remembering. She remembered Hannah, she remembered Julius, she remembered Henry. She looked around frantically. She remembered Lisa...Stuart Arlington. She remembered herself. Elsa turned slowly to the left, now that the entire hall and both rooms were covered in ice.

An old bald man with a large nose wearing a misfitting onld bit of clothing stood in the hall. He had seen more battles, fought more fights, and faced more monsters than anyone, and yet he still believed a messy floor was the worst thing he had ever seen. He chuckled, looking at Elsa. "Welcome back." Kai said simply.

**Hello Readers! Super spooky ending there! Ooooooo! Anywho, we got Marshmallow, we got Kai, and you all have a little bit of an indication of what's happening. Actually, not very much. SO here is the actress who played Anna in OUAT, Elizabeth Lail**

** . /_ **

**There we go! And now, I must bid you goodbye! Sorry for the wait. These take forever and my schedule is poop, so I will not post these often. However, I hope the length of this chapter or at least something about it helped.**


End file.
